


The Trip to Stark Tower.

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter's Witching Adventure. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Crossdressing, Feminine Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Flash Thompson is Spider-man, Flash is an intern, Goth Peter Parker, Ned Leed is not Peter's Friend, Other, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter doesn't Care, Peter parker take no shit, The Avengers hate Flash, Witch Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Peter Parker Mitown School's goth crossdressing teen who doesn't give a shit about who say about him. also in this universe he not spider man his bully is but he does have a few tricks up his sleeve. Now he has to go to some dumb field trip, in some dumb tower hopefully it not too bad.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Flash Thompson
Series: Peter's Witching Adventure. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026094
Comments: 58
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know I like Ned, this just an alternate universe were him and Peter aren't friends.

**Peter P.O.V.**

Ugh how long is this class, Man I wish I could just teleport home but Aunt may said I should have a good education for a good future. But if I hear one more comment from flash about poor, or hear him bragging about his stupid internship all bet are off. Just when I’m about to fall asleep the bell rang.

“Thank god.” I muttered, I was about to get my bag and book it but the teacher stopped us because she had an announcement.

“Class before you leave, I have a special surprise for you guys.” Mrs. Daver said. “We are having a trip to Starks Industries!” she announced. The class went wild.

“How did you pull that off?” I asked curiously. She didn’t answer, she just pointed at Flash who looked completely smug. “Oh nevermind” I said dully.

“You’re all welcome.” Flash said cocliky 

“That's enough, Eugene, Now everyone come get you permission slip and have them sign by tomorrow okay.” we all collect our slips then exit the class.

**3rd P.O.V.**

“So, excited about the trip?” MJ asked me while getting my stuff out of my locker.

“Hell no, this trip is just an excuse for Flash to brag about how he was chosen to be Tony Stark's intern. Like the little shit he is.” Peter said bitterly

“You take that back.” a voice said. Me and MJ turn and see Ned Leed, a former friend of Peter’s. Him and Peter used to be friends but Ned started to get distant with Peter, and the day before Homecoming Flash threw a party Peter wasn’t interested in going. So Ned suggests they have a Movie, Video game, Pizza night at Peter’s apartment, Peter waits for Ned to show up but he receives a text from MJ and it shows a video of Ned at the party, laughing at the jokes Flash made about him. Peter was Pissed That his friend not only lied to him but he had the audacity to laugh at Flash’s joke about him. When finally came to his apartment they had one hell of an argument.

_ Flashback _

_ “What the hell Ned, you went to his party.” Peter shouted. _

_ “Get off my back, it was just a party.” Ned shouted back. _

_ “Yeah by the very asshole who tormented us since middle school.”  _

_ “You mean you, he tormented you.” Ned sneered. “He never Tormented me.” _

_ “Yeah, and who do you think did that for you?” Peter asked rhetorically. _

_ “I didn’t ask you to stick for me.” Ned snarled. _

_ “Yeah that's what friends are for.” Peter retorted _

_ “Oh we were never friends” Ned said but froze. Both of them are suddenly silent after hearing Ned’s confession. _

_ “What did you say?” Peter whispers. _

_ “Nothing, I’m going home.” Ned said as he picked up his stuff. But Peter not letting off on him easily uses his magic to force him to come back. _

_ “Pete?” Ned looked a little afraid. But Peter doesn't care right now. _

_ “hturt eht llet mih ekaM” Peter chanted. Ned's eyes glazed. _

_ “I never wanted to be friends with you, the only reason was because my mom wanted someone who would be a good influence on me. So when she met you she thought you were the right person. I faked all my feelings for you, you were just a crossdressing freak who everyone felt sorry for. I hung out with you until I found some real friends.” Ned confesses. Peter released the spell not wanting to hear anymore _

_ “Get out.” Peter said softly _

_ “Peter you” Ned start _

_ “I SAID GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE i LOSE IT.” Peter screamed. Ned turns to leave not before seeing Aunt May’s disappointed look. _

_ “Mrs. Parker.” Ned said, but she raised her hand and pointed at the door.” _

_ “Please leave and never return.” she said. Ned left and May pulled her crying nephew into a hug. _

_ End of flashback. _

“What the hell do you want Leeds this doesn't involve you.” MJ snarked.

“You guys shouldn’t talk bad about Flash, since he got guys the trip to the Avenger tower.” Ned said.

“It's Stark tower dumbass, and does it looks like me and MJ gives a shit.” Peter said. He secretly uses his magic to tie Ned’s shoelace together.

“Whatever, you guys are just Jealous.” Ned said.

“Of Flash's bigger ego.” MJ said.

“And his lower I.Q,” Peter added. Both him and Mj smirked at that which infuriated Ned. “Well anyway, we loved to stay and hear you bitch but we need to leave so seeya.” They both leave and Ned tries to follow them but he falls, he turns to see his Shoelace tied together.

“Nice one Parker.” MJ said as walk from school.

“Thanks, hey it is cool if I hang out at your place? My Aunt is working late and probably won’t be home till morning.” Peter said.

“Sure but how are you gonna get her signature?” MJ asked.

“Oh easy, May gave me permission to use magic for her signature. Her watch.” Peter pulls out the permission slip then waves his hand then appears May’s signature on the dotted line.

“Wow, Parker you are making me jealous of not being a witch.” MJ teased. Peter laughs then they both head to MJ house.

Please comment and leave a kudos


	2. the tour at the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come the moment of truth.

Peter P.O.V.

Well here it is, Me and MJ are riding the bus to S.I. honesty wish I call in sick.

“I already hate this.” I commented. MJ look up from her notebook, probably Sketching some crisis on her notebook.

“Wow we’re not there yet and here you are bitchin.” Mj said

“Well it's either this or Cursing and trust there are a lot of people here that I want to curse at. And not the spell kind.” I said, MJ laughed at that.

“Hey Penis, ready to be jealous.” Flash called out.

“Of what? Of your stupid intership does it look like i care. Because I never did trust me I’m showing right now.” I sass. Flash looked pissed and Ned was glaring. Honestly I don’t know why I was ever friends with Him. MJ was right about him, she is a really good friend. “Besides can’t we all go one day without you bringing that crap up.” Surprisingly almost everyone agreed with damn Flash really need to shut up.

**Time skip.**

“Hi welcome to Stark industries, my name is Sara and I’ll be your tour guide.” She gave us a sweet smile and handed us our badges but I noticed she forgot a person.

“Excuse miss Sara.”

“It's just Sara sweetie.” I nodded

“You missed one.”

“I already have one you creep, remember I intern here.” Flash mocked. I gave him a look of annoyance and disgust.

“I was Talking about Victor, our new student who got the chance to come here.” I explain pointing at the blond kid. Flash looked down embarrassed and Sara went and got him one.

“Sorry about that hon.” Sara apologized. She looked like a decent person compare to Flash

“No, Worry.” Mrs Daver said. “But I thought Flash would have told you about us having a new student.” Sara gave Flash a dirty look, which he looked away. What was Stark smoking when he made him Intern.

“Now with no interruptions, let's start the tower.” She said, boy , let 's hope Flash doesn't have a big head.

**3rd P.O.V.**

__ Sara lead the group into the Building, everyone was amazed by what inside.

“Hello and welcome to Stark industries.” A voice said from the ceiling. 

“That was our A.I. Friday, Please line up for a quick scan.” Sara instructed. The student got in a line and one by one they walked past the scan.

“Cindy moon :Threat level zero, Clearance: Low” Friday said.

“Michelle Jones :Threat level zero, Clearance: Low”

“Micheal Myers :Threat level zero, Clearance: Low”

“Jason Kruger :Threat level zero, Clearance: Low”

“Betty brant :Threat level zero, Clearance: Low”

“Peter Parker: :Threat level zero, Clearance: Low”

“Ned Leeds :Threat level one , Clearance: Low, Weapon detected.” Friday said, an alert rang, a security guard came running. 

“Leed what the hell did you do now?” Peter hissed.

“Alright what's going on?” The security guard asked.

“Happy it's just some misunderstanding.” Flash said uncaring.

“ _ How is he an intern again?” _ Peter thought to himself.

“Oh like how was Black widow’s widow bite was acting up, how you stepped on Clint's bow and broke in half, how set Dr.banner’s lab on fire, how you tore up a hole in Wanda’s jacket.” Happy listed

“Wait I thought you said that was your mom’s.” Peter said, remembering the time flash came up to him and guilt-tripped him to fix the red jacket. Flash was trying to get Peter to shut up.

“Nevermind that kid you.” He pointed at ned.”empty out your pocket and hand me what you got.” Happy ordered, Ned handed him his phone he tried to snuck in the building. 

“Come on Happ, Ned was just going to take some pictures.” Flash whine/defend. Happy gave flash a sharp glare.

“Kid, you know the rule, hell I shouldn't be the one doing this.” Happy said as he walked away. 

“Now that over with, follow me to begin our tour.” Sara said, leading the student to the elevator.

“This is gonna be a long ass tour.” Peter whispered to MJ who nodded in agreement.

Please comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so which avenger should Peter meet first?


	3. The Hulk and The widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meet not only one Avenger but two as well also peter meet Harley.

**Peter P.O.V.**

Well I have to admit it is not that bad, but I’m not saying it out loud so Flash will get a bigger head. Right right now Sara is showing us all sort of cool things. Even gave some free merchandise.

**3rd P.O.V.**

“Right now, we’re passing where the scientist and our tech work on the latest investment.” Sara explained.

“Yeah, and they come to me for help, you know how it is being the top notch Intern I am.” Flash bragged. Trying to look good in front of everyone, only Mj and Peter don’t give two shits about his lies.

“Boo, you suck.” a voice call out. The whole laughs at that, Flash was bristling with anger.

“Who said that, I have Tony ruin your life.” Flash threatened. 

“How by admitting you broke his suit.” the voice said again. Peter noticed it was next to him he turned and see a kid who was not familiar with.

“Hey, you don’t go to our class.” Peter said, confused.

“Oh thank it bad enough, I deal with his shit here, I don’t deal with it at school.” the boy said. “Harley kenner, Tony Stark’s second intern.” he introduced.

“Peter Parker, What are you doing here.” Peter asked. Harley smiles, liking the boy, looking at a beautiful fallen angel.

“Tony sent me here to make sure this moron doesn't break anything my sweet angel of darkness.” Harley explained. Making Peter blush at the comment.

“I’m a boy.” Peter said.

“And Harley smirked, Peter blushed again and MJ smiled thinking that this is some blackmail material.

“Ok, let's move on and welcome Harley, Please follow me to the elevator.” Sara leads the group to the elevator.”

“Hey Friday lead to Bruce banner’s lab.” Harley said, winking at the group. Sara had an amused look on her face. As they are waiting Peter hears Fash talking to Ned.

“I can’t believe we get to meet the hulk.” Ned said excitedly.

“Please, we’re just meeting Dr.banner the hulk is just a big, mindless, green asshole who likes smashing shit.” Flash said uncaring. “I can’t believe they made the green brute an avenger.”

“Hey dumbass aren’t their cameras here?” Peter asked,

“Yeah got something to confess.” Flash sneered and Ned looked annoyed.

“Nope you just did those.”

“What are you talking about creep?” Flash asked, confused.

“What beautiful angel saying that Friday just recorded what you just said, and maybe with a little nudge Dr.banner sooner or later might see that video.”Harley said with a smirk. Flash pale in realization and took out his phone.

“Hey friday can you do me a solid and delete my conversation with Ned?” flash asked desperately.

“No” Friday replied.

“Please”

“No, fuck you” she said, shocking Ned, Harley, Peter and MJ.

“Friday Please, come help a brother out.” Flash tries

“No fuck you, you whininng ass bitch.'' Then she hung up. Harley mouthed ‘Damn’ to Peter who nodded slowly.

**Time skip**

“Here is the lab of the famous scientist Dr. Banner” Sara introduces. Bruce got up and greeted the tour group. He had a flash of annoyed to Flash when he saw him.

“Welcome to my Lab please have a look around but don’t touch anything, except for you Flash you’re still banned.” Bruce said.

“Why he still banned Dr.Banner.” Cindy asked.

“Last time he was here, he not only destroyed my work but he burned down my Lab.” Bruce said deadpan. Flash looked away embarrassed, Peter looked around in Dr.Banner’s lab in wonder. He noticed his board full of equations and noticed some mistakes, he couldn’t but correct some in his head.

“Uhh, Dr.Banner not to criticize you or anything. But I notice on your board and you made some mistakes if you want I can show where.” Peter said nervously. Bruce walked over to take a look and see Peter was right, he gave him the ok and Peter made the corrections. Bruce looked at it again and saw the correction.

“My god so that where I went wrong thank you uhh” “Peter parker sir” “Mr Parker you save me the headache.” Bruce said, praising Peter. Sara called the group back to take them to the Training room. “It's nice to meet you guys, oh and Flash the big guy wants to have a word with you.” Bruce eyes flash eyes. Flash gulps knowing that he’s dead.

**Time skip**

“Here we are at the training room, where they train and practice for their next mission” Sara explained. Peter conjured up a box of cookies and offered one to Mj, she asked for a chocolate chip and Peter turned one of them into a chocolate chip. As they were eating they didn’t notice Peter was seen by an avengers. 

“May I have one?” a voice said from behind. Peter turns to give one but sees Black widow standing there with an amusing smile. “Relax your secret safe with me.” she said as she took a cookie.

“Well class looks like we have another avenger with us.” Sara. the whole class turn and saw Black widow finished her cookie.

“Dude it’s the Black widow.” Ned gushed

“I know, let me tell you something. I beat her in sparring. I mean after all she is not that special” Flash once bragged to get some girls to notice him.

“MJ, please tell me this idiot did not say that in front of the most badass avenger.” Peter said,

“You wouldn't happen to have a spell for stupids, would you?” MJ asked

“If I didn you think I would have used it.” Peter said. Black heard the two and was hoping the boy did. “Beside I doubt it in the book.”

“Hey if I distract everyone do you think you can turn Flash into a frog. And I’ll make up some cover story.” MJ suggested. Peter gave a look.

“Ok, My name is natasha Romanov aka the Black widow, and I’ll teach you some fighting techniques.” she said. “Now I like volunteers.” Peter uses his Magic to make Flash raise his hand. MJ smirks at that while Peter looks innocent, Black widow smirk as well saw what the boy did and liked it. Mostly to want payback for that comment he made. “Mr. Thompson please come up.”

Flash not knowing what happened swagged up to the mat. Not knowing he is in the world of hurt. “Don’t worryi doll, I'll go easy.” he said cockily, Ned cheered for his friend. While MJ and Peter look disgusted at Flash. Natasha smiles in a predatory way “You goth boy do you might ring the bell please.” she pointed at Peter who went over to the table.

“Ready” They both nodded.”fight” as soon as the ring rang. Flash charges forward with a punch but Widow deflects and hip tosses him to the ground and puts him in an armbar. Making him tapped out instantly. 

“And that what happens if you charge in recklessly.” she said,

“Geez nat what did the brat do this time.” out came in Hawkeyes.

Please comment and kudos


	4. Having lunch and meeting another witch

**3rd P.O.V.**

“Geez nat what did the brat do this time.” Hawkeye said, as he walked in. the whole class looked in awe seeing another avengers here. “Hey guys, the name Clint aka Hawkeyes. I’m happy to meet some of Flash's classmates and- oooh cookies!” Clint took a couple of cookies from Peter's box. “Mmm, these are really good. Wait what was I saying?”

“That I’m the best intern here.” Flash suggested, with Ned backing him up.

“No, because the best interns don’t break my bow by stepping on it.” Clint mocked.

“Dude I said it was an accident.” Flash whine.

“No an accident, is when you walk in on Natasha and Wanda.” Clint said.

“Or was it?” Peter muttered to MJ, but Natasha heard and gave Flash a slight glare. “Knowing what he did at gym class, or tried to do.”

“Oh yeah I remember that.” MJ replied softy.

“Boy I never seen Cindy so pissed.” Peter commented, both him and MJ shuddered, remembering a furious Cindy chasing Flash with a baseball bat.

“Alright, we have some time for some questions.” Clint said. One by one all the student questions were answered, it was Ned’s turn to ask his. 

“So it's like working with spiderman?” Ned asked, Flash patted him on the back. The two assassins looked at each other then answered together.

“He annoying” clint said

“He is too cocky.” Natasha said

“He immature”

“He a pervert”

“He broke my arrows”

“He broke my guns”

“He sold my boots” 

“He sold my panties.” Natasha sent a deadly glare to flash who paled.

“In overall”

“We both hate him.” they both said. Flash and Ned both wince at that.

“But there's nothing we can do since Tony likes him for some reason.” Natasha said.

“Well students, it's time for lunch. Thank you for stopping clint and nat.” Sara said they both nodded and Sara led the group to the cafeteria.

**Time skip**

Peter and MJ wnet and ordered their food. They were about to sit down but the teacher asked for Peter to come over.

“Peter I’m sorry for disturbing you but Flash left in the penthouse, he asked if you can go with him to get it.” Mrs. Daver said.

“You serious?” he asked blandly, she nodded. “Will I still have time for lunch?”

“Yes, but if not, Sara will allow you to take it with you.” Peter nodded and went with Flash. They rode up the elevator and stopped at the penthouse.

“Try not to be too jealous of my job.” Flash bragged, as they walked out the door.

“How about I not tell them, you old kindergarten nickname floppybutt.” Peter smirked at the horrified look on his face.

“What the fuck are you doing here.” a russain voice said. Both flash and Peter took to see the scarlet witch standing there, arms crossed. ”Don’t you have school or something?”

“Come on Wands, didn’t anyone tell you I have a field trip here?” Flash said with that cocky attitude.

“No, and call me wands again and fuck you up with so many nightmares. You’ll be pissing your pants 24/7 understand.” she threatened. 

“Jesus, can’t you go one day without pissing off any avenger.” Peter said.

“I don’t pissed off any avengers.” Flash denied but Peter and Wanda gave him the look.

“Flash you pissed off: hulk, black widow, hawkeyes and now scarlet witch. Who next Captain america?” Peter asked.

“Whatever any way, Wands-Wanda, Wanda have you seen my lunchbag?” Flash asked while correcting himself when he seen Wanda’s eyes glow red.

“Yeah, your shit over there at the counter where you left it dumbass.” she said, point at the sack lunch.

“Great, now go get your lunch so I can finish mine.” Peter said. 

“Whatever freak.” Flash sneered, which pissed Peter off. Peter sends a stinging hex at Flash behind.

“Ouch.” Flash looked thinking it was Wanda he hurried to get his lunch. Peter, still pissed, forgot Wanda still here. 

“Uhh, you wouldn’t tell anyone about that would you?” Peter asked hoping, she could keep his magic a secret, Wanda nodded in agreement.

“So are you like me?” Wanda asked.

“Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Yeah, you hearing how you got your powers, by the way tell Flash he needs to learn not to discuss avengers secret shit out in public, I was born with these powers passed down by mom, who was passed down by her, through generation through generation by our elder.”

“Wow, so you’re like Dr. Strange.”

“Well he uses a different kind of magic. But he may have the same kind of magic I used. It's mostly dark magic but it's still magic.” Peter explained. Wanda nodded in understanding.

“Cool, I wish you would come by more often. I love to hear more.” Wanda said really interested. 

“Maybe we can hang out after this is all over.” Peter suggested. Wanda nodded, they exchanged numbers, Flash came back with his lunch. “Finally what the hell took you so long?”

“What are you jealous of me? Because I get to hang out at a big awesome place.” Flash bragged

“No, just want to know what took you.”

“Well like I said this place is so big I must have got lost.” Flash excuse lamely.

“That lie, you know this place top to bottom.” wanda said. Peter notices something in Flash’s pocket.

“Flash, what the hell is that!” Peter pulled a McFly. Flash turns around and Peter something whatever in his pocket out, which was Wanda’s underwear, Peter looked at Wanda who turned red in both anger and embarrassment.

“FLASH WHAT FUCK ARE MY PANTIES DOING IN YOUR POCKET. YOU FUCKING PERVERT PIECE OF SHIT.” Wanda screamed. Flash paled then ran like hell down the stairs. “I’m going to destroy him.”

“Here” Peter hands Wanda her panties then heads to the elevator. “My guess . He was planning on selling them. Do worry, I’ll make him pay, see you around Ms Maximoffs.” he waved to her.

“Call me Wands” she waves back. “I’m going to fuck that bastard up for this.” Wanda’s eyes glowed in anger.

**Please comment and kudos**


	5. meeting the soldiers

**3rd P.O.V.**

Peter carried two bags, one with Nachos and the other with chilli fries, since he missed lunch thanks to a certain dounce named Flash. Sara right now leading to the avengers museums.

“So let me get this straight, Flash was trying to steal and sell scarlet witch panties.” MJ said, taking a chip from Peter bag. 

“Yep, and boy was she pissed. I mean she was ready to kill him MJ.” Peter said, remembering the fury Wanda held.

“I would too, if some pervert steals my underwear.” MJ said, glaring at the back of Flash’ head.

“I mean, I know Flash can be a bit much. But damn to steal girls underwear that sexual harassment, why isn;t he fired or something?”

“Probably because of Stark.”

“Why because he is a golden boy.” Peter sneered a bit. They would have continued but Sara let them know they’re here. So MJ and Peter look around seem some interesting exhibits. 

“Man, they got some good facts from the team.” Peter said, looking at the Black widow exhibits.

“Yeah like Black widow like ballet dancing.” MJ said, stealing another chip.

“Why do you keep stealing my chips, didn’t you already eat lunch?” Peter whines a bit, Making MJ chuckle.

“Well, it's your fault for bringing them. Beside your nachos are big enough for two.” She smirked as she took another. Peter groaned but let her have some. They went to the spider man exhibits and learned some semi Interested facts.

  * **Have the power of a spider**


  * Can lift 10 ton his weight


  * Got the crap beat out of bu Black widow and Scarlet witch


  * Is afraid of spiders and Scarlet Witch whens she pissed



“Am I reading the last part right? He is afraid of spiders.” Peter said disbelief

“It also said, Scarlet witch as well.”

“Yeah, but only when she pissed but spiders he had the power of them.” MJ shrugged, and Flash and Ned walked over.

“Well well, are you here to bask in his glory.” Flash bragged.

“Of what?” MJ asked.

“Of spider-man duh.” Ned said.

“On which part, the part where he got his ass kicked b Black widow and Scarlet Witch or him being afraid of spiders.” Peter said, making them confused until Peter pointed to the plat. They rushed to look at the fact and Flash looked Pissed.

“Who wrote these two lies?” Flash hissed. 

“The fuck you asking me for?” Peter replied, but noticed two people coming behind Flash.

“I think you know goddamn fre-” flash sneered

“HEY” a voice said behind, Flash turned around then saw Steve roger aka Captain america and his Bucky barnes aka The Winter Soldier. “You better not say what I think you were going to say?”

“Of course not sir.” Flash said, nervously 

“That better not be a lie either.” Steve said sternly.

“It's not, I swear.” 

“It better not, we talked about this especially when you made that comment to the last employees.” Steve said.

“Why the hell did Stark hire this punk.” Bucky muttered, he turned to MJ and Peter. “I apologize if he has been bothering you.”

“It’s cool we dealt with him being a dick at school. So it doesn’t matter either way.”

“Langues“ Steve said, Bucky gave him a look “Steve are you serious you had the biggest sailor mouth in history when you was a teen.” Steve blushed “Come on buck.”

“That there video of him cursing like a sailor.” Mj said.

“Well it’s better the PDA video.” Peter said, making Steve paled and Bucky smile in amusement.

“Hey Steve, what is the kid talking about?” Bucky asked, amused.

“Nothing Buck.” Steve said nervously.

“I wouldn’t say, nothing there were videos of him talking about sex, having detetion, fitness and not doing drug.” Peter said. with MJ and Bucky laughing.

“Punk, really wow wait until the guys hear about this.” Bucky said.

“Oh please don’t it was a couple years ago. Anyway, that 's not why I’m here, Flash, Wanda told me something very interesting. Do you want to guess what it is?” Steve glared.

“Oh no.” Flash said like a smartass but paled at the harsher glared Steve is giving “I mean about I did something bad to Wanda.” Mj leads Ned away from the group by Bucky's request.

“Like stealing her underwear Flash, what the hell is matter with you.”

“Sir it wasn’t like that.”

“Oh really, Peter right I’m assuming.” Peter nodded. “You were there right, do you know what happened?”

“Yeah I was walking this asshole to the penthouse for his lunch then Wanda showed up then spent some time talking to her, Flash finally got his lunch but I noticed something in his pocket then told Wanda to summon whatever in his pocket turn out it was her panties.” Peter explained.

“Flash you were warned too many times, this time Tony not going to save your ass. You will be punished and I;m going to make sure of it.” Steve said as he walked, Bucky gave him a very chilling glare then whispered to Flash’s which caused him to pale then walked away.

“Well, it was nice knowing (not really I hate your fucking guts) I’m sure everything gonna be ok. (No it’s not they’re gonna kick the living shit out of you).” with that peter leave Flash by himself, palling at what's coming for him.

**Please comment and Kudos**


	6. It nice to have a friend like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Steve deal with Flash. MJ give Ned one hell of a reality check.

**MJ P.O.V.**

I drag Ned away from the other. Boy never in my life I thought I saw Flash pissing off Captain America. Damn, of the time I didn’t carry my notebook, I wonder if Peter can summon my notebook from home. God did Ned have to come with me. I'm already regretting bringing this asshole.

“I can’t believe Peter got Flash in trouble.” Oh hell no, I am not letting this asshole blame Peter for this.

“Last time I checked, Flash was the one who had Panties in his pocket.”

“Maybe, Peter planned it.” I smack him in the head. ”Ow, what the hell MJ.”

“No,” I snarled, he stepped back. ”Only my friends call me MJ. and you asshole are not my friend, not after what you did to Peter.”

“Hey, I never ask him to be my friend.” Ned sneered. God I wanted to kick him in the balls. "Plus have you seen what he dresses.”

“One: it call being nice you dick and two: who the fuck are you to judge what he wears it a free fucking country. You know Leeds I never trusted you, when you started hanging out with Peter I always suspect something. But the truth is I always prayed that I was wrong. Peter always had a hard life.”

“And Flash hasn’t you have no idea what he threw.” Ned said, trying to get sympathy for the bullied.

“Oh bull to the fucking shit, I tutor that dick for two months and he so spoil I bet he haven’t even heard of the word no.” I said, not in the mood to play games, good thing my Mom showed a way to spot a lie. "So don’t even try.”

“Ok but he does have it tough, I mean working at the avengers can be scary.”

“How by pissing off half the people in this building.”

“He didn’t do that.”

“Since the beginning of this Field trip. He pissed off so many people. I’m surprised he still work here.”

“It wasn’t that Bad.” Ned said, dismissively. MJ Punched him hard in the shoulder. “Ow” whining like a bitch.

“Ned, As soon as we came in he pissed off the security, he pissed off the hulk, he pissed off Black widow, he pissed off Hawkeyes, hell you just heard he pissed off Scarlet witch, and he pissed off Captain America. How and why the hell are friends with this asshole.” MJ ranted.

“He's cool, he gets me, he doesn't dress up like some girl, and he doesn’t get mad at me for going to some party.” Ned said, getting sick of being the bad guy.

“Is that what you think?” 

“It’s what I know.”

“Ok, first off you judge him for what he wears one more time I’ll kick your nuts off so damn hard you don’t have to worry about dressing up as a girl” Ned pales at that. “Second of all, he wasn’t pissed that you went to the party, he was pissed that you lied to him. For god sake he said that ‘ _He_ didn’t want to go’ dumbass nothing stopping you from going. Hell it was your idea to hangout instead.” Ned winced because she was right it was his idea. ”You could have the balls and told the truth but instead lied like a little bitch and broke not only his trust but heart because you were his first friend dammit. After his parents died and then his uncle plus the teasing at school. He finally thought he had a break because he now had a friend but it turn out it all a fucking lie. You really hurt him that day hurt him so bad that he came crying to my house. Saying he was sorry for not listening but the truth is I wished that I was wrong about you, because I felt so bad seeing someone like Peter crying because he was lied to over and over by the person he called a friend.” MJ said. She remembers when she heard from May and then Peter came over to her house. Never in her life she felt the urge to kill someone.

“Look I never meant to hurt him, the reason I hang with him is to get my mom off my back thinking that he has a good influence on me.”

“Well obviously it didn’t work since the people in our grade hate Flash now hate you.”

“What?”

“What you didn’t think no one would know, Ned almost everyone is at that party they all heard how you made fun of Peter. The next day while you were talking with Flash, Cindy heard what you did to him and told her friends and they told their friends and so on and so on. Until everyone now knows what you did Ned. In case you didn’t notice, almost everyone likes Peter. He is sweet, nice and a bit peppy for a goth kid but everyone loves him for it. You may not see him as friend material but everyone does just to blind to see it. Because people like you, who just want to hang with the cool kids, make me sick to my stomach for pulling that shit.”

Ned said nothing but he looked down with a bit of guilt.

“So listen here Leeds if you ever hurt _my_ friend again. I’ll fucking kill you and hide your body trust me my uncle can help.”( **AN: Wanna guess who her uncle is I’ll give you a hint he has an eyepatch** ) Ned nodded shakily “Then get the fuck out of my face.” Ned ran off to Flash like a bat out of hell.

“You know, you didn’t have to do that.” Peter said, walking up to her smiling. 

“Yes I do, that asshole needs to learn what he did. And you know I always got your back loser.” MJ said, smiling

“Jerk”

“Bitch”

“Uh it witch.” the two laughs then hugged it out.

"Come on loser, we better go before we get left behind." MJ said.

:My god when does this shit ends." Peter whine.

**Please comment and kudos**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who should be the last one or two persons to meet the class before Tony.


	7. Meeting the trickster and the boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo meet the one and only god of mischief and the boss lady herself.

“Oh my god, Peter please use a spell to shut this idiot up.” MJ complains, already sick and tired of Flash’s constant bragging. And she is not the only one, looks like the whole class starting as well. At first they were excited about this but with Flash’s and Ned’s kiss assing. They are now wondering if it is truly worth it now. “I mean honestly Peter everywhere we go. He keeps bragging that he works here. If I hear one more comment about his ‘awesome job’ I knock that little shit down a peg.” MJ threaten

“Geez, calm down before someone hears you.” Peter said.

“I don’t give a fuck i someone hears me. They probably agree with me.”

“True I saw the looks.” Peter said, seeing a dirty look being thrown at flash. “Just hold on for a bit once we get to the Q&A then we’ll be all done.”

“How are you so calm and not sending hex at thim?”

“Who said I’m not.” Peter smiled angelically. MJ laughs at that, Peter was probably the one who made Flash trip and screamed like a girl.

**Scene change**

Sara is now leading the group to the break room for a 5 minute break. As soon as they enter Flash see Loki sitting on a chair, reading a book.

“Yo Lokster. How is it going reindeer games.” Flash said. Peter and MJ shook their heads feeling sorry for the god who just wanted to read his book in peace. “Hey Ned come check it out its Loki.” Flash said. Peter had to put a stop to this.

“For god sake, Flash leaves the man...er god alone he's just trying to relax without idiots bugging him.” Peter said, as he saw Ned trying to take a picture of Loki but paled seeing the venomous glare being sent.

“What, Parker jealous?” Flash said smugly, wrapping an arm around Loki.

“At a knife pointed at your crotch.” Peter said,

“There's not a knife pointed at my” Flash stopped feeling something sharp below. “Is that knife near my crotch.”

“Yes, there is a knife near your crotch.” Loki said, smiling evilly. “Let's go mortal,” he ordered. Like his nickname he let go.

“Great, now let's add him pissing off a god.” Peter commented to MJ who nodded.

“Come on Loki we’re all buds here.” Flash said, trying to calm the god down.

“No we’re not, like that sinfully beautiful witch said.” that Peter made both tense and blushed at which MJ laughed. “We are not friends, in fact what you've been doing is what phase the witch said oh yes ‘Piss me off “ Loki hissed, making Flash almost pissed himself. “So I'm gonna say this the nicest way as possible, leave me be or you’ll have a little accident.” Loki threatens. Flash couldn't nod any faster. “Then beat it.” Flash practically ran but trip by a hex sent by Peter which has not gone unnoticed by Loki who said nothing but smirk “I know you young mortals have question fast so I can back into reading.”

“Where Thor?” One kid asked, Loki rolled his eyes of course they would ask that.

“Probably with his girlfriend or something, He may show up at the Q&A. now any other questions.” Everyone raised their hand. “That doesn't involve Thor.” they all put their hands down except three: Peter, Ned and MJ.

“You, boy who tried to take a picture and actually be friends with the moron.” Loki said, Ned looked like he want defend his friend but got shot down by a dark look.

“Uh, why did you attack new york.” Ned asked. Loki clench his fist in anger at the boy, for bringing up bad memories. 

“Let's just say I wasn’t myself.” Loki said, coldy. Ned looks like he wants to say more but gets smacked in the head and hex sting by Peter and MJ.

“So, How much magic do you know? And can you sense other people with Magic?” MJ asked sending a smirk to Peter which he responded with the finger to her.

“Yes, I know lots and lots of magic and I sense other magic.” Loki said looking at Peter, Who looks a bit blushing.’

“Ahem. My question is that I heard in legends that you shapeshift into a female form is that true.”

“I don’t know you, tell me.” Loki changed into lady loki. Everyone was shocked and awed. Loki practically looks like a supermodel. “Ok, Question You tour guide here, remember my warning Flash Stark won’t be always here to save you.” she sneered. Flash, who drools at lady loki, paled then ran out the door. The class left the break room but Peter stayed. 

“Your Highness, can you keep my heritage a secret?” 

“Why shamed?” she asked.

“No, I'm never ashamed. Do you know about the salem’s witch trial.” Loki nodded. “My great, great, great, many times great grandmother was a victim of it. Luckily she hid her daughter but anyway she was a healer unlike her sisters. Alway use her magic to heal, never harm or kill. She met her husband after saving him from illness. They got married and lived happily but over the years he changed from the caring man to a power hunger man. He wanted her to poison his enemies but she refused because she made vow to use her magic to help and harm. He got angry and made the biggest mistake of his life; he told the town judge that his wife was a witch. The town turn against her and torture for weeks when the time has come the husband came to realize he made the biggest mistake but it was too late. They tied her to a stake and started to burn her. The husband, who now sees the light, wants to untone his sin and decides to join her in death.” Peter explained.

“I see, you are scared they may try to do the same.” Loki said.

“Humans fear what they don’t understand.” Peter said,

“And fear leads them to do horrible things.” Loki said, she rubbed Peter’s cheek. “I’ll keep your secret, little Hecate. You're under my protection, those who harm you will face my wrath.”

“Thank my lady.” Peter wipes “I have to go. Thanks again.” Peter leaves the room. 

“Too bad, he doesn’t work here, he'll make things very interesting.” Loki said, as she went back to her book.

**Time skip**

“So where were you?” MJ asked, seeing Peter catched up.

“I Stayed back to talk to loki and ask him to keep my secret.” 

“And is he?”

“Yeah and I’m also under his protection.”

“Cool that means, we can sick him on flash if he keeps pissing us off.” MJ said,

“Kind of.” Peter strugged. The group is walking and they notice an angry Pepper walking toward.

“EUGENE THOMPSON,” Pepper shouted angry. Flash paled and no one can blame him.

“Now add Pepper to the list.” Peter said to MJ who, Starstruck, but agreed

“Hey Pep.” Flash said. Digging his grave even further.

“That Ms. Potts to you young man.” she growled like a tigress she is. “What am I holding?” She held up a pink paper.

“A pink paper?” Flash said with a slight confusion.

“Why am I holding this?” Flash looked at Ned then looked back shrugged. “Because it's supposed to be shredded and I’m supposed to have the YELLOW paper.” Flash eyes widen.”where is it?”

“I shredded.”

“YYYou WHAT!?!” Pepper screams. ”you idiotic moron, how the fuck did you mess up it was simple shred the pink papper, send yellow one. Goddammit Flash, why the hell did Tony hire you.” Peter feels real bad for Pepper. He decide to help her out.

“Excuse me miss Potts.”

“Yes sweetie.”

“Has the meeting started.”

“No, I was on my way until I noticed I got the wrong paper. It won’t start less than two hour so I have some times why?”

“Ok, do you have the copy still in your computer?”

“Yes but it's all the way on the other side of town.” 

“Don’t worry about that. Is there a fax machine here?”

“Yes in the break room.” Sara said.

“Great Sara, may I borrow your tablet?” Sara hands him the tablet. Peter accesses the system, before Pepper for the password, pulls up the copy then faxes it to the break. “Ok it should be there.” Peter gives back the tablet.

“Thank you so much. What is your name?” Pepper asked,

“Peter, Peter Parker mam.”

“Wait, Peter Parker. Peter Benjamin Parker?” Pepper asked.

“Yes?” Peter said, confuse the same with MJ. He heard Flash mutter ‘oh shit’ to Ned which they both realize they may have something to with this.

“Peter, you were supposed to inter with me in Feb. Did you change your mind?” Pepper said.

“Wait, I never got an email about that.”

“That is strange, Sara didn’t you send in the email?” Pepper asked

“Well I wrote it but Flash came and told me some of the workers needed me. So I asked him to send it.” Sara said. Everyone looked at Flash who was sweating like crazy. Peter, who is pissed, secretly sends a truth spell at Flash.

“I deleted it.” shocking everyone, even himself, for actually admitting. “I don't like him working here. Showing me up, he would act like he owns the place. Hell he would open his big mouth and tell everyone at school the avengers secret just to have attention. It's bad enough everyone likes the crossdressing freak. We need to feed his ego anymore.” Flash said, Peter canceled the spell.

“Like you did, you asshole.” MJ said. Flash glare at her. “Oh give me that look. Flash you practically did everything you accuse Peter would do. No as a matter of fact you did everything you said Peter would do. I bet you if Peter has this internship he wouldn’t let this shit go to his head.” MJ said. Everyone in the class nodded in agreement with her. Flash was shocked.

“Come on, I’m not that bad.”

“Flash ever since you got the internship. You bragged almost everyday we were getting sick of it.” Cindy moon said.

“Come on guy, it's the avengers who wouldn’t be cited about it.”

“Leeds, quit defending him. For god sake what more annoying than his bragging is your ass kissing. You keep feeding his ego which things even worse hell you the one with the big mouth who keep on spilling secret to almost half the class.” A male student said.

“Forget you guys. You’re all just jealous, I was just doing the company a favor.”

“Then maybe I Should do this company a favor and fire your sorry ass. For all your screw ups.”

“But Mr Stark said.” Flash stutter.

“I don’t give a fuck what he said. Hell, I think he might be drinking again. Or maybe I won’t if you don’t pull this shit and let Peter have his internship.” Pepper threatened. Flash turned pale white then nodded. “Good, how you Peter. Are you interestested?”

“Yeah, I would love to.”

“Great, first thing tomorrow, we’re finding out where you get those boots. Because I am loving those.” Pepper.

“I know right? The first time I saw those I'm like ‘where did he those, so I can get me a part?” Sara said. Peter blushed which made MJ laugh.

“Me and Peter will take you, trust the place is awesome.” MJ said.

“I’ll hold you to it. Well look like I’m done holding up your time. Have fun at the Q&A. and Flash we’re not done talking.” Pepper walked leaving a shaking Flash and a smiling Peter.

**Please Comment and Kudos**


	8. The Q&A, The assault and the reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it the moment you all been waiting for the Q&A. only if things were only so simple. oh and there two guess stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's seem Flash can't leave things alone.

**Flash P.O.V.**

i can't believe that just happened. That freak penis parker just got an internship here. This is my place, I run this building besides tony i’m the boss around here not him. I'm going to put that weird freak in his place. I told Ned what I’m planning.

“Flash I don’t think that a good idea.” Ned said.

“Ned, Just putting that freak in his place.”

“Aren’t you afraid you'll get in trouble?” Ned asked.

“No, I got tony on my side.” I said.

**3rd P.O.V.**

Everyone was hype up seeing their favorite avengers all lineup to question their question. Everyone's questions were answered. Peter has no question for them, so he told MJ that he was heading for the restroom. Flash saw Peter leaving and saw his chance for revenge. Ned keeps trying to talk Flash out of it. But Flash wouldn’t budge. He follows Peter not knowing someone is watching him. He locked the door behind fist clench in anger seeing that freak.

“Hey Parker.” Flash said. Peter looked at him then signed annoyingly. 

“Are we really doing this?”

“You don’t belong here. You fucking freak!” Flash took a sloppy swing but Peter dodge.

“Come on, flash, we both know you can’t beat me in a fight.” Peter said, Dodging every swing. Flash so pissed doesn’t care if someone knows his secret. He webs Peter, who shocks, to the wall and lands blows at him.

“Not so tough now freak.” Flash sneered.

‘You know after all these years you hit like a girl.” Peter taunt with a couple of bruises. Flash hit him with his super strength. “Okay, now you hit like a bitch.” Peter said, now with a mouth full of blood.

“You think so great huh, now that you have an internship you spoiled brat.” Flash said.

“I’m spoiled. Bitch please I bet your parents never once say no to you.” 

**AN: warning thing might get dark.**

“At least I have parents.” Flash taunt. Peter's eyes darkened, Flash staunch a nerve.

“Watch it thompson.” Peter hissed.

“What the matter? you don’t like people talking about your parents. So what if they’re dead, you think I pity you. You know, I think they’re happy that they’re dead so they don’t see what a freak you are.” Peter getting angrier. “Hell I bet, your uncle was never murdered. I think he kill himself so he wouldn’t raise a fucking freaky monster like-” he was cut off by a scream of primalt rage. Flash saw Peter's face healed, then turn pale and eyes glow demonic red. 

**“I’m going to kill you.”** Peter said darkly. Flash pale then ran like a btich. Peter ran after him, throwing hell fireballs at him. “ **Where the fuck going you fucking coward.”** he kept throwing more fireball at him. Flash using his powers to dodge, he started to think that Ned was right.

“Help, somebody help me.” Flash begged seeing everybody in the Q&A.

“ **No one gonna help you now bitch.”** Peter summons a snake made of fire. ( **AN: like Voldemort did in Order of the Phoenix with his fight with Dumbeldore)** Peter laughs insanity seeing the fear on Flash’s face. As the Snake is about ready to strike but a red shield protects Flash. Peter look and see Wanda using her magic.

“Peter stop, whatever Flash did is not worth killing him.” Wanda said. The Avenger came behind her.

“Hey what you think I had anything to do with this?” Flash whine. The entire team gave him a look. 

“Trust us punk, you have something to do with this.” Bucky said.

“ **No, Flash will pay for what he said.”** Peter said, he conjured up green fire then slammed it to the ground.

“Oh shit.” Mj muttered.

“What is he doing mam?” Steve said, ready his shield. His question answers when undead soldiers rise from the ground.

“Ok, cap after this we need to have a talk about this kid. And I’m talking about the goth one.” Sam said.

“Don’t worry Sam. we’re gonna have a long talk with Flash.” Steve said. “Avenger Assemble” then the team fought the undead warrior. Wanda was keeping them from harming the student. Until they stopped everyone was confused.

“ **Why are you stopping? kill him.”** Peter hissed

“Oh child you’re not the only one who can control the dead.” a voice said. Everyone turns and sees a woman in green.

“Lady Hela” Peter's voice turned to normal then bowed. Hela waved it off.

“Don’t bow child. Now why don’t explain why you are trying to kill this pest?” Hela asked.

“Yeah kid, before I haul your ass in jail.” Tony shouted.

“Tony shut up.” Steve shouted. Peter was too embarrassed to explain but managed.

“Flash followed me to the bathroom. And we fought then he said something.” peter.

“What did he say son?” Steve asked, softy.

“He says some things about my parents.” Peter said.

“So?” Tony said. “It didn’t give you the right to-”

“His Parents are dead you insensitive asshole.” MJ shouted. “Why are you friends with this asshole?” she asked Ned, who for the first time looked guilty.

“No only that but he brought up his uncle.” another voice. MJ was ready to kill. Everyone turns and sees the one and only Nick fury.

“Nick what are you doing here?” Tony asked,

“Picking up my niece but it seems my timing was good.” Nick said,

“Who is your niece?” Steve asked.

“I am,” MJ said. Everyone but Peter and MJ was shocked.

“Now that I’m here. Stark if you don;’t get that boy Parker is not the only one going to kill him.”

“Come on Nick”

“No Stark for time and time I've been hearing complaints about this kid. Hell Michelle told me that brat and his friend were saying Top secret in school. Even told him your password for all the secret files you have.” Nick said. Tony gave Flash a look.

“Look Nick, he 's just a kid.”

“Oh hell no Tony. you are not defending him again. Either you fired him or so help me god.” Pepper threatened.

“Pepper please, I see protesale in this kid give him another chance.”

“Tony we gave 10 to 20 chances and nothing changed.”

“I’ll take him under apprenticeship.” Tony blurted. Everyone was getting frustrated with him.

“Fine, he's your problem but you are no longer allowed to do any business until Flash gets better.” pepper

“And Tony was suspended from the team for a month.” steve said

“What!!! Rogers.”

“No Tony from time to time you defend that punk and we’re getting sick of it now so now both of you are bench.” Steve said. Tony signed in defeat and nodded. “Good no we’re going to have a talk about flash’s actions.”

“What about Parker. He went ape shit.”

“Well maybe someone for once leave him alone. Then maybe he won’t go apeshit.” MJ comment. Flash wanted to say more but Steve pulled him away.

“Everyone, I'm sorry you have to see that.” Peter said. Thankfully not everyone was mad at him. The tour ended and everyone went back to the bus but Peter and MJ rode with Nick fury.

“I hope this won’t change anything in school.” Peter said,

“It will but not in a bad way.” MJ said. Peter smiled at that.

Please Comment and Kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard Webtoons brought Wattpad and Probably are going to delete mature book so I;m moving my mature books here in ao3.


End file.
